Korean War Stormtroopers
by KenSNJ
Summary: A freak accident in Lightspeed sends 6 Imperial officers and a Jedi Master Marine to the 4077th where they use their ranks to put Frank and his new partner in crime Colonel Flagg in their places.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.

**KOREAN WAR STORMTROOPERS**

**KOREA, 1951**

"Klinger, you're trying my patience today." US Army Lt. Col. Henry Blake said as Corporal Maxwell Klinger tried another one of his discharge schemes.

"Now get out."

"I'll be back." The dress-wearing soldier left his C.O.'s office disappointed again. Blake turned to his paperwork hoping to get some of it done before the next interruption.

**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**

A freighter sped through space with a fleet of pursuing ships on its tail.

"As soon as we get set in the right direction for Earth we're making a blind jump to lightspeed." Imperial Colonel Tevin Felth told his crew.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Lt. Col. Tyler Markem.

"Do we really have a choice?" Replied Jedi Master Bryan J. Khayman. Tyler sat back and strapped himself into his seat.

"We're set. I think." Felth's co-pilot Richie Terrik said.

"We don't have time to double check." Tevin said and pulled the switch. The ship disappeared into a flash of light.

"Frank, what now?" Blake was annoyed as Major Frank Burns walked into his office.

"They crated me in my sleep again." Burns replied.

"We demand that you do something about them. Or we'll be forced to go over your head as usual." Burns' partner in crime Major Margaret Houlihan told him.

"As long as it's on tiptoes." They stormed out of his office.

"What next?" Blake muttered to himself. The answer to his question would soon arrive.

Tevin and Richie brought the ship into Earth trying to slow it down before landing it.

"We'll never make Pearl." Richie said as the ship approached the US Naval base at Pearl Harbor.

"We might have a safe landing speed by Tokyo." Tevin replied. Max Walertin walked into the cockpit.

"We're going to have to land somewhere. One of our stablizers is offline." They overshot Pearl Harbor and headed straight for Tokyo.

"Speed reduced, but not safe enough to land in Tokyo. We'll have to land in South Korea or China." Terrik said. As they flew over the ROK, Max saw a red cross on a tent.

"We just lost the other stablizer. We have to land now." Tyler looked at the tents and building.

"I think we're in the middle of the Korean War. Land near that military base. It looks like a US base. One of the things they teach you in Marine Corps officer training." Khayman said. Tevin put the ship down as softly as he could.

**KOREA**

Captain Ben "Hawkeye" Pierce was romancing a nurse when the ship landed.

"What was that? The nurse asked.

"I have no idea." Pierce said as they headed back to the base.

"Henry, I think something just landed near the camp." Pierce said as he walked into Blake's office. Frank ran in wering full combat gear.

"Air Raid!" He screamed and ran out continuing to scream about an air raid. Henry shook his head.

"I think we should check it out. But, keep it low key so Frank doesn't panic anymore then he already is."

"Take Trapper and a couple of corpsmen with you. Frank will make a big production out of this and we don't know what it is yet. Radar." Blake called to his company clerk.

"Go with them and find out what this is and then call I-Corps." The clerk said.

"I want you to go with them to find some sort of markings on this thing and report it to I-Corps before Frank makes a scene out of it." Blake said needlessly.

Tevin, Richie, and Bryan looked at the damage to the ship. Both stablizers were ruined, the deflector shield was disabled, they had no way to contact anyone.

"What's that?" Tevin said as Miguel Chavez and Derik Lavi emerged from the ship.

"Voices. They sound American." Said Derik.

"They must be from that base Max said we flew over." Miguel added. "They're getting closer."

"Hi." Tevin and Richie looked to find two men in bathrobes and four men in green uniforms.

"You folks with that base?"

"Captains Pierce and McIntyre, MASH 4077. You folks are?"

"Colonel Tevin Felth, Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. This is Lt. Cols Terrik, Markem, Walertin, Chavez, and Lavi." Tevin said.

"Lt. General Bryan J. Khayman, United States Marine Corps, Medal of Honor 2003." Bryan said.

"Radar." Pierce called.

"Nosy company clerk?" Tevin asked.

"Likes reading other people's mail and eavesdropping on phone calls." Trapper said.

"I know the feeling. I once found a letter marked confidential opened." Bryan said.

"Check this vehicle for some sort of markings and report it to Colonel Blake." The Corporal said.

"I guess you don't have to tell him." Hawkeye said.

"We'll take you folks back to camp. I guess you folks are used to army food."

"Food in Basic at the Corps is worse." Bryan said.

"It's better then nothing." Terrik said.

Tevin and Bryan walked into Henry's office followed by Radar.

"Ten-Hut!" Tevin said.

"Can I help you?"

"As you were, Colonel" Bryan said.

"Colonel Blake. Colonel Tevin Felth, Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. This is Lt. General Bryan J. Khayman, United States Marine Corps, Medal of Honor." The three saluted.

"Radar."

"Captains Pierce and McIntyre are checking his men and getting them some food."

"Put Colonel Felth in the extra bunk in The Swamp and General Khayman in the VIP Tent."

"Civilians do not eat our food." Frank shouted at the 5 Imperials seated in the Mess Tent.

"Frank, go sit in the mine field." Hawkeye said.

"We'll see what Colonel Blake has to say." He said and stormed out walking straight to Blake's office picking up Margaret in his travels.

"Colonel, there are 5 civilians eating in our mess tent." They stormed in ignoring Felth who took no notice and Khayman who began to look annoyed.

"Is that a person or a ferret?" Tevin said referring to Frank.

"Who asked you?"

"My three stars did." Bryan said. "Lt. General Bryan Khayman, United States Marine Corps." Frank shot Tevin a dirty look.

"Major, I can have you on charges of failure to salute a superior officer and failure to salute a Medal of Honor recepient." Bryan said.

"And I will be staying with you until me and my people leave, Major:" Tevin said.

"These men could be the enemy." Margaret said.

"Do I look Chinese? He has a damn Medal of Honor." Tevin asked her.

"I object to him being in my quarters. Don't make us go over your head again."

"Major, shut up." Bryan told Frank. "And that's an order. Or I'll tack on insubordination."

"We'll see what General Mitchell has to say about this." Margaret said as they left without saluting Khayman.

"Are they always like that?" Tevin asked.

"Always."

"Mitchell, how many stars?"

"One."

"Colonel, I'm putting them on report. I'll give you the list of complaints when I'm finished with it."

Later that night, Hawkeye and Trapper took to drinking after a surgery session. Tevin watched them.

"You make it yourself?"

"Why not." Frank walked into the tent.

"You, out." He snapped at Tevin. Tevin stood and walked over to Frank.

"Majors do not order Colonels around." Frank grabbed Tevin and threw him out of The Swamp. Tevin walked back in and stood over Frank.

"I'm sure General Khayman and a court-martial board will find your behavior interesting. And my father happens to be a 5-Star General as well." Frank cowered under his covers.

The next day, Frank's attitude had gotten worse.

"They're all Colonels, they could do something about Blake." Margaret told him over breakfast.

"Their leader is on Pierce and McIntyre's side. He threatened to have me court-martialed for throwing him out of my tent."

"Did you tell Colonel Blake?"

"That Imperial is a full Colonel, the Marine he arrived with is a 3-Star General, and his father is a 5-Star General. And considering what Colonel Blake lets Pierce and McIntyre get away with. Did I tell you that they crated me in my sleep?" Bryan, Tevin, and the rest of the Imperials walked past them before sitting down with Hawkeye and Trapper.

"Burns tried to throw me out of the tent last night." Tevin told them.

"We'll put Burns in his place soon enough. We lock him out of his tent tonight." Richie said.

"I got a better idea. When he sees Hot Lips tonight, we broadcast it to the entire camp after we nail her door shut with them inside." Hawkeye said. Tevin and Trapper snickered.

"Guess what folks. Wounded incoming." The PA system crackled.

"We could use the extra hands in O.R." Hawkeye told Bryan and the 6 Imperials.

"Who's in charge of the O.R.?" Tevin asked.

"I'm Chief Surgeon." Hawkeye replied. Bryan noted it in his notebook.

"They don't belong in here." Frank said as he watched the Imperials working.

"We can use the extra hands around here." Henry said.

"It's against regulations." Frank shot back. Tevin stood across from him.

"If you don't stop complaining, I'm going to put last night's incident of you throwing me across the compound in your file."

"You wouldn't."

"I have two witnesses." Hawkeye and Trapper looked up from their patients. Tevin went back to what he was doing. Henry stopped him.

"See me after in my office."

"Hey, Markem. Hold that retractor for me." Trapper said as Tyler walked by. Tyler held the retractor as Trapper removed several pieces of shrapnel from his patient. Richie and Max carried a patient from Hawkeye while Miguel and Derik carried fresh supplies in.

"I did all I can do." Frank said after a patient's pulse began deteriorating. Tevin walked over and put his fingers on the patient's neck.

"There's still a pulse Burns."

"It's too late."

"I was trained as a combat medic before I became an officer Major." Hawkeye came over.

"Frank, take the next case." He turned to Tevin. "If this unit was a private practice, our malpractice rates would be through the roof because of him." Tevin snickered.

"Bryan and I are going to have a ton of fun with his file."

"So Frank grabbed Felth by the collar and threw him out The Swamp?" Henry asked Trapper and Hawkeye.

"With both hands." Hawkeye said.

"And then Felth walked back in and threatened to have Frank court-martialed?"

"Yep." Trapper said.

"Wow. You guys can go. Radar, tell Colonel Felth I'll see him now." They left as Tevin entered.

"You swear to tell the truth?"

"I do."

"You were talking with Captains Pierce and McIntyre when the incident occured?"

"Yes. We were talking about the 'Swamp Gin Company' when Major Burns told me to get out of his tent. I told him that I outranked him and then he decided to physically throw me out of the tent."

"Radar, I don't think I-Corps needs to know about the still in The Swamp. So leave that part out of the report."

"Yes, Sir." A gunshot was soon heard. Tevin, Henry, and Radar ran to the door. Hawkeye and Max soon came along carrying Trapper on their shoulders while Richie and Tyler led Frank along in handcuffs. Bryan also ran out of his tent.

"What happened?"

"Frank shot Trapper in the leg. These three came along as he did it." Hawkeye indictated the three Imperials.

"You can't prove anything." Frank said quickly.

"Sure we can. Once we dig that bullet out of Trapper's leg and compare it to your gun. It's bye-bye Frank Burns." Tevin said.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.

**KOREAN WAR STORMTROOPERS**

**KOREA, 1951**

General Maynard M. Mitchell had received a report about a shooting and other activity from MASH 4077 and demanded an explanation from it's commanding officer Lt. Col. Henry Blake. Blake had traveled to Seoul and left Tevin Felth in charge of the outfit since his second-in-command was currently under arrest.

"Colonel Blake. I have heard about a vehicle landing near your camp and that you refuse to turn the occupants of this vehicle over to intelligence."

"The occupants are part of an allied military and one of them is a Marine General and Medal winner."

"Allied military?"

"It's a long story General." Mitchell moved on.

"I understand that Major Frank Burns is currently under arrest."

"Major Burns assulted the ranking officer of this allied military team, a full Colonel and recently shot Captain McIntyre in the leg."

"I assume he's being brought up on charges."

"Colonel Felth insisted that charges be filed against Major Burns. Frank Burns is not very well liked in our camp."

"Colonel Felth?"

"He's the second-in-command of that team that recently arrived. The commander for all intents and purposes is Lt. General Bryan J. Khayman, USMC."

"Thank you Colonel. I'll see to it that Burns is replaced with someone who will fit into your outfit better."

"How soon?" Tevin asked.  
"Shields or stablizers?" Richie asked in reply.

"Both."

"Depends on parts. You know how it is with Supply."

"You order ice cream and they send you jockstraps or you order light bulbs and you get some other thing you have no need or use for." A jeep drove by as they talked.

"Blake's back." Tevin said and left.

"We're getting a new surgeon. A real prankster." Henry told Hawkeye, Trapper, and Tevin.

"That's great. I'd rather have a prankster then Ferret Face." Hawkeye said.

"Frank's being court-martialed for the assault on Tevin and for shooting Trapper."

"Who is this guy?" Trapper asked.

"Captain B.J. Hunnicutt, just drafted."

"If he's a prankster, he'll fit right in."

Frank was unwilling to go with the MPs.

"You get your hands off me." He screamed as they put him in the jeep. The MPs ignored him and decided to strap him in so he couldn't get out. Tyler and Max shook their heads and walked towards the Officers Club.

"Good riddance. Tevin said he's a moron." Max said

"Can't do anything right. He walked away from a patient in O.R." Tyler told him. "Tevin called him out on it and Hawkeye had to finish the surgery." They watched as the MP Jeep left.

"So long, Ferret Face." Tyler said.

"I'll drink to that." Max added.

"We'll join you." Henry, Hawkeye, Trapper, and Tevin joined them.`

Later that day, Hawkeye made his rounds in Post-Op with Tevin. He stopped at the patient that they had saved from Frank's incompetence.

"Hey, this is Colonel Felth. He's the one that helped me save you."

"Hello, Sir. I'd salute, but I'm kinda layed up at the moment."

"That's ok. I'm not expecting one anyway. Just get better." Hawkeye took him into Radar's office.

"He's doing ok. If you hadn't been there when Frank walked away, he could have died. That kid owes you his life more then you know."

"I know and B.J. intends to make sure that Frank's barred from practicing medicine when he gets out of prison."

"Frank Burns is in it for the money anyway. B.J.?"

"What we call him around the office. That's what name was on the filing cabinet the Empire had for everything on him."

The next day, Captain B.J. Hunnicutt arrived. He found Henry, Hawkeye, and Tevin near Trapper's bed.

"Colonel Blake?"

"Yo."

"I'm your new surgeon. Captain Hunnicutt."

"Oh, this is Captain Pierce, Captain McIntyre, and Colonel Felth from the um.."

"Imperial Stormtrooper Corps." Tevin finished.

As a parting shot, Frank and Margaret had called General Mitchell on the 4077th's new Imperial friends before Frank had been formally arrested. Mitchell had referred the matter to Intelligence Intelligence sent a Captain Pratt to check it out. Pratt was an old friend of Trapper's and the CIA had taken an interest in the story of a 'space army' landing near the 4077. They were sending a Colonel named Flagg to investigate.

"Colonel Blake?"

"That's who they say I am."

"Captain Pratt, G2. I'm here about the spaceship and its occupants."

"Their commander is staying in the Swamp. They all have cards that say they live in New York, just in another time."

"I'm not here to judge. Unlike the dopehead the CIA is sending here. This guy once set himself on fire to get into a building." They walked towards the swamp. Hawkeye, Trapper, and B.J. were drinking gin together.

"Where's Tevin?"

"He's by his ship." Trapper said noticing Pratt.

"Vinnie, I didn't know they would be sending you."

"You should see the character the CIA is sending here."

"We know where the ship is. Henry didn't want Major Disaster going up there with every weapon on camp so he sent us." Hawkeye led Henry and Pratt to where the ship had landed.

"Anybody home?" Henry asked.

"In here." Richie called. They entered. Tevin and Richie were moving boxes around.

"Stuff we may need while we're here."

"Tevin, this is Captain Pratt. He just wants to ask a few questions to cover the Army's butt in the event something happens as a result of you all being here."

"Besides the kid Tevin saved in O.R. after Ferret Face walked away." Hawkeye said.

"What kid?" Pratt asked.

"Kid on the table with a belly wound, weak pulse. Frank walked away saying there was nothing that could be done and Tevin thought otherwise. Kid's resting in Post-Op."

"How is he?" Tevin asked Hawkeye.

"His vitals are good, I'm sending him to Evac in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear." Richie said.

"What brought you folks to Korea?"

"We made a blind jump to lightspeed while under enemy attack. We first tried to land at Pearl Harbor, then in Tokyo, and finally ended up landing here. Our stablizers, shields, and now hyperdrive are damaged and have to be repaired before we can leave." Pratt looked around and picked up a New York newspaper with the date "June 12, 2009" on it. He went over to Henry.

"Their story checks out. Colonel Blake, I have been given the authority to do what I see fit and I choose to release the ship and its occupants to you. Of course, Flagg will do his own thing and not care about what I'm reporting to General Mitchell. I'm going to hang around for a few days to observe them anyway and to keep Flagg on his toes. From now on, I'm Captain Perkins, Priest."

"We already have a priest." Hawkeye said.

"Then I'm Captain Stone, Engineers."

"I'd buy that. The Army wants to inspect a spaceship inside and out. Who better then the Corps of Engineers." Max said.

Colonel Flagg soon arrived at the 4077th. He walked right into Henry's office.

"Colonel Flagg?"

"My name's not Flagg, it's Carter."

"Here we go again." Henry muttered to himself. Flagg/Carter looked at him.

"I've never heard of Captain Stone."

"His name's not Stone, it's Martinez. This spaceship must be important for them to send Martinez. I intend to find out what is on that ship and take it before those yellow red Commies get their hands on it." Henry looked at him.

"And don't try any funny business with me. We know where your family lives." Flagg said and left. Henry left for Post-Op where Tevin was most of the time.

"I'm not really fond of combat. I once killed someone and nearly had a nervous breakdown after doing it. Cut myself off from everyone."

"Tevin." Henry said.

"I'll be back."

"You and your men have uniforms?"

"They're in the tents."

"I suggest you change into them. There's a CIA operative wandering around here and it doesn't look good for you folks to be wearing civilian clothes around here anyway."

"What about that guy in a dress?"

"Radar. Tell Klinger I want to see him in my office." Tevin nodded and left for the Swamp.

In the hour that followed, Tevin had locked himself in the tent where Richie and company were staying so they could discuss Colonel Flagg in private. Tevin had changed into his fatigues and told the others to do the same.

"What did you hear about this guy Flagg?" Miguel asked.

"He's an idiot and possibly what dad and Ryan refer to as a 730." Tevin said.

"In other words, Major Ferret Face." Max added.

"Or Colonel Thompson." Tyler put in referring to the US Army officer that seemed to appear whenever the Imperials were about to make a major bust or to simply cause trouble for the Khaymans, although Tevin usually outwitted him. Derik shushed everyone as he heard someone near the tent. Richie pulled out his blaster.

"It might just be Radar." Miguel whispered.

"Or it could be this Flagg character." Tyler added. Max looked out a window. He saw a wool cap running past the tent.

"What is Radar doing?"

"Who knows." Richie said. Tevin walked out of the tent.

"Radar." He called.

"Yes, Sir."

"What were you doing behind this tent?"

"Colonel Blake asked me to see if a phone line can be hooked up to it."

"I'll buy that, for now." Tevin added and went towards the Swamp. Hawkeye and Trapper were playing Checkers with shot glasses either filled with gin or scotch.

"I've never heard of Booze Checkers before. But, Richie and Tyler once played Candy Chess so I'm used to the concept." Tevin said as he entered.

"That's what you look like in a uniform." B.J. was the first one to notice Tevin was now in his Imperial uniform.

"If only Ferret Face was still here. He'd probably throw a fit." Hawkeye said.

"He'd have you shot for impersonating an officer." Trapper added.

"Which would start an interstellar war." They turned to B.J.

"Give that man a lady in the balcony." Hawkeye nodded towards B.J.

"No thanks. I'm happily married." B.J. said. Tevin sat down on his bed and just stared out at the compound.

"Something wrong?" Trapper asked.

"Just thinking about the trial."

"Relax, Hawk and I witnessed Frank throw you out the door and we have the reports from when he shot me in the leg." Trapper told him.

"Plus the thing that happened in O.R. with that kid." Hawkeye added.

"Why don't we make Frank's file a little bit more interesting before it gets turned over to General Mitchell?" Trapper asked. Tevin nodded.

Radar was shocked at the Swampmen's idea.

"You can't go in there without Colonel Blake's permission."

"Corporal, I am a full Colonel. That means, in Colonel Blake's absence. I can take command of this outfit. I am also the aide to General Khayman, USMC." Tevin told the stunned clerk before turning to Hawkeye and Trapper. "Which doesn't mean as much as it did when Ferret Face was left in charge."

"That was the worst."

"He inspected us in the middle of the night. Didn't handle the wounded right. We lose more kids with Frank in charge then we do with Henry around."

"Of course the ones that don't make it are usually Frank's patients anyway."

"Followed by him blaming everyone but himself."

"Interesting. Continue." Tevin said as he began writing down information that would eventually be placed into Frank's file.

A few months later. Frank had been cleared of the charge filed for attacking Tevin, but found guilty of shooting Trapper in the leg. He had been demoted to Captain as a result. Henry Blake had been sent home, but never made it to Tokyo. Trapper had also been sent home, he made it. Margaret had become more civil towards Hawkeye who had been promoted to Major at Tevin's insistance to General Mitchell that he and the rest of the Imperials would take command if he had to and that Khayman was also ready to assume command if he had to.

"Watch where you're going you stupid moron." Frank snapped at a corpsman in Pre-Op within earshot of Hawkeye.

"Frank, I have orders from General Mitchell to put every one of your disgusting remarks in your file and Colonel Felth here can do the same as can General Khayman." Tevin grinned, the shoe was now on the other foot. Frank stormed out of the room vowing that Hawkeye and Tevin would not get their way. Margaret walked into the changing room.

"I heard General Mitchell is going to tear up any letters from him and hang up on any phone calls from him for the rest of the war." She told them.

"Perfect cure for his headaches." B.J. said.

"General Khayman doesn't think much of him either." Hawkeye said.

Colonel Flagg snuck into the camp late at night, Klinger was on guard duty and not paying much attention to anything except his high heels. Flagg was convinced that someone was lending aid and comfort to the 'aliens' that were near the 4077. He went towards the supply building where his meeting was. Frank was pacing back and forth inside. He knew if anyone could get rid of Hawkeye and Felth for him it would be Flagg.

"Burns, you're my kind of people. I've always though Pierce was not loyal to his country and this alien business proves it. I've waited a long time for this. He's mine." Frank giggled, this is exactly what he wanted. To be rid of Hawkeye and to get that butt in space creep Felth and a moron Marine General out of the 4077th also.

"I'll give you something to get them with. Even if I have plant it." Frank told Flagg unaware that Derik had heard the entire conversation as had Radar.

The next day, Derik and Radar had told Hawkeye and Tevin about Frank and Flagg.

"Frank Burns got in line for paranoia three times with Flagg behind him each time. Flagg liked it so much that got in line for it several more times." Hawkeye told the six Imperials.

"So now we have to worry about those two working together." Max said.

"Frank has been trying to buddy up to Flagg for months now. It never works."

"Burns intends to plant evidence in order to get rid of us and you as well Major Pierce." Derik told them earning a look from Hawkeye, B.J., and Margaret.

"I am a spy. I could point someone in the direction of Frank's conspiracy with Flagg to commit mutiny against you."

"I like it. Mutiny is an executable offense in the Empire. At least it was when I was growing up. I think Tevin's dad changed it to life without parole." Richie said. That someone Derik referred to soon arrived in the form of Colonel Sherman T. Potter. Potter had made it clear that he would not play Flagg's games.

"Flagg, I was in this man's army when the only spygames you cared about were the ones you played on your sister and her friends. I don't buy it, now get out and stay out." Potter was more welcoming to the Imperials after observing them helping in O.R.

"I don't get it Felth, is there some reason you never studied medicine?" Potter asked Tevin in his office after the session.

"My dad's a lawyer. Doctors and lawyers don't exactly go together. Plus, I had kinda walked away from the Empire at the time. My General at the time was alot like Frank; spineless, a moron, had a personal issue with my family after my dad exposed a problem with his fancy new toy, and involved in a conspiracy with a Moff to commit treason which along with his role in starting an illegal war between the Empire and this planet in my time got him executed by the Great State of New York after a fair trial by jury." Frank walked into the office with a gun and pointed it at Tevin.

"Burns put that weapon down." Potter snapped.

"This man has just confessed to desertion and Major Pierce has knowingly given him quarters, food, and other things. I can't wait for Colonel Flagg to hear about this." Frank stormed out. Little did Frank know though that Potter had served with men who now wore stars on their shoulders and had already taken care of Flagg. Frank decided to tell Margaret all about Tevin's confession.

"Frank, get out."

"It's true, he even compared his general to me."

"No kidding. I wonder why he thought as much of a general as everyone thinks of you. Now leave."

"Margaret."

"Captain Burns, get out of my tent or I'll file a formal complaint with Colonel Potter."

"This will all make a fine report to HQ. That thing in a dress. Pierce and Hunnicutt out of uniform half the time. Potter letting a deserter take shelter here."

"GET OUT!!" Margaret charged at him with a hot curling iron."

"I knew Colonel Flagg was the only person I could trust." Frank stormed out of Margaret's tent and snuck into the supply building.

"Colonel Flagg? Imperial Colonel Felth just confessed to desertion and I think his companions are aware of it." Frank asked. It wasn't like Flagg to be late.

"No one here but us." Hawkeye said as he, B.J., Derik, and Richie appeared.

"We have a date with the Colonels and General Khayman." Richie handcuffed Frank since he was technically under arrest.

"Get these off of me." Frank shouted as they walked across the compound to Potter's office.

"What's all this?" Potter asked as they led Frank into his office.

"Captain Burns and Colonel Flagg were planning a mutiny in the supply room. Thanks to Colonel Lavi, we have it on tape along with his attempts to recruit Major Houlihan into their little scheme." Hawkeye said.

"It's all a lie." Frank said. Potter was unimpressed with Frank's defense.

"Radar, get the MP post on the horn and have them send someone here to arrest Captain Burns. Then get on the horn to Tokyo General and find us a surgeon."

"Get these things off of me. I order you to remove these things at once." Frank shouted at everyone.

"Captains do not order Colonels around." Tevin said.

Max had hit it off with one of the nurses. Which was surprising to Tyler and Miguel since Max can come off as being a bit annoying at times. They had told Tevin over lunch about it.

"Given the choice of Max or Ferret Face. Who would you rather have?"

"Some of the nurses." Tyler said.

"Forget it, Markem." Bryan bopped Tyler on the head with his free hand.

"The only other good thing about this is that the food is better then our mess or the food maker on the ship." That earned Tyler another slap from Miguel. Insulting the Felth family ship was an automatic slap, unless you were Derik of course. They were joined by Father Mulcahy.

"Hello. Father." Tevin said.

"Hello, my children, General Khayman. This food is depressing today." Tyler was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Khayman staring at him.

"This coffee is worse then the Empire's so-called coffee."  
"Blame Firmus Piett for that. According to what I heard, they had to water it down after he went nuts on it." Richie said as he, Derik, Hawkeye, B.J., and Potter walked in.

"World War I Surplus." Hawkeye said as Igor put the food on his tray.

"Empire still serves Clone War Surplus if it makes you feel better." Richie said as Igor placed the food on his tray.

"I'm sure your military has more advanced equipment." B.J. said.

"Then why do civilian businesses near our base do a better business then the mess hall does?" Derik shot back at Richie. Max walked in with the nurse he was now dating. Tyler looked at them.

"Not a bad looking girl." He said.

"Shame he'll have to leave her once the ship is repaired and we figure out how to get out of here." Richie said.

"You want out, just put on a dress. I've got dozens of them." Klinger put in.

"He meant back to our time." Miguel told the Corporal.

"No wonder they won't give me a Section 8. You got a bunch of Colonels who think they're from some space army in the future." Klinger stormed out.

"And a space sorcerer posing as a Marine General." Richie soon felt the salt shaker against the back of his head.

Bryan hung up the phone annoyed.

"Army will not send someone to conduct the trial on Burns."

"Meaning you intend to do it yourself." Tevin said.

"Potter signed off on the charges. One General is as good as another."

"Where and when?"  
"Mess Tent at 1500." Bryan left to gather his paperwork on Frank's case. Tevin picked up the PA microphone.

"Attention all personal. Those wishing to testify against Frank Burns please contact Colonel Felth by 1400 hours. The trial will begin at 1500 hours in the Mess Tent. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.

**KOREAN WAR STORMTROOPERS**

**KOREA, 1952**

Everyone had turned out for the Trial of Frank Burns. Frank foolishly decided to be his own lawyer. Tevin would serve as prosecutor with Richie as his assistant. Bryan would preside over the trial.

"All rise. This court-martial hearing is now in session. General Bryan J. Khayman presiding." Bryan walked in and told everyone to sit.

"Colonel Marken, please read the charges."

"Charges against Captain Franklin Marion Burns. Insubordination, conduct unbecoming an officer, conspiracy to commit mutiny, and reckless endangerment." Frank shook nevously as the charges were read. He knew everyone was against him. Even the Generals wouldn't help him. Khayman wore more stars then they did and could have them court-martialed if he wanted to. The trial lasted for a week in which numerous witnesses testified about Frank's skills or lack thereof according to Hawkeye. Finally, enough witnesses had been heard and enough evidence presented that Khayman made his decision.

"After hearing all the testimony and reviewing the evidence presented. I find that Captain Frank Burns was in a conspiracy to commit mutiny against the commanding officer of this outfit. On the charge of insubordination, I find guilty. On the charge of conduct unbecoming an officer, guilty. The charge of conspiracy to commit mutiny, guilty. Finally, on the charge of reckless endangerment. I find the defendant guilty. Defendant is remanded to the custody of the Marine Corps Military Police until sentencing. We're done." Everyone left after Frank was taken away by Marine MPs.

The next day, his replacement arrived. Major Charles Emerson Winchester III was a pompous fool, but a superior surgeon. After a week of complaining about his reassignment which was also due to his former commander owing him $672.17 in gambling debts. Khayman firmly put him in his place by reminding him that his predecessor was court-martialed and facing a possible death sentence. Winchester vowed to use his family's connections to get reassigned.

One day, Bryan laid on his bed with his tent door locked to keep Winchester out. There was a knock soon after he began thinking about Frank's sentence.

"Go away Major Winchester."

"It's Hawkeye." Bryan got up and unlocked the door. He locked it after Hawkeye came in.

"Winchester didn't follow you did he?"

"He's complaining to Potter right now."

"He's been complaining for a week now. I'm about to just throw Burns out of the service and have his medical license pulled."

"That should be fitting enough for him. He's only in it for the money."

"I'm also thinking about a prison sentence of about 10-20 years. As fitting as a death sentence is for his stunts, Flagg's the ranking traitor and no one's interested in having Burns executed."

"Whatever works, either way he's out of the Army and out of the profession." Hawkeye said and left. Another knock came on the door.

"Yes?"

"Good evening sir. Can I interest you in some new carpeting for your lovely home?" Klinger said as he walked in.

"Out, Corporal." Bryan said sternly.

"You have to feel this carpeting to believe it." Klinger held up a sample.

"Corporal Klinger, you have ten seconds to get this junk out of my tent starting now." Another knock.  
"I hope that's the police." Margaret walked in.

"General Khayman are you aware that Major Winchester has dismantled half the motor pool?"

"Not until now. Where's Colonel Potter?"

"In Seoul."

"Hawkeye?"

"He's in surgery which is why I'm here." She turned and saw Klinger.

"Klinger, get out. An hour ago he tried to sell me laminated roof shingles." Tevin walked in.

"Klinger, can the salesman act. Margaret, I will deal with Major Winchester after I attend to some real business." Margaret pushed Klinger out the door.

"How's the ship?"

"I'd be able to use some rather primitive parts where I can if the motor pool wasn't in pieces. Winchester had the other half of it dismantled before he went into OR. Max said our parts supply is rather depleted. The only ship in the fleet that has parts for the YT-series is the Avenger, but we can't contact it much less get this thing off the ground."

**PRESENT DAY - NEW YORK CITY**

"What do you mean, the ship is lost?" Retired Imperial Admiral Firmus Piett snapped at the officer on the viewscreen.

"If they made a blind jump they could be lost for days. They might even be in another star system or another time. Many details on the Felth's Pride are classified." Piett switched off the transmission and turned to the two men behind him.

"Davin, no reports on the kids yet. Fleets are searching every sector possible for them. It is quite possible that they are in another time. Perhaps a time even before the Clone Wars."

"They were heading back to Earth when they were last heard from. If they are on the planet, but in another time. It is quite possible that they would have sought out a landing site near a US Military base." General Joseph Rodgers said. "I'd check US Military records for Khayman at the least, we might be able to find them starting with those."

"I'm sure the sudden appearance of a high-ranking US Marine General would set off some paper trail." General Davin Felth said.

"In the meantime, I'll have Michael and Natasi keep looking for them." Piett said.

**1952 - KOREA**

"Major Winchester." Bryan said as he entered the Swamp.  
"General Khayman. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I understand you had the motor pool dismantled. I want it reassembled like right now or you'll be doing surgery in the stockade."

"Surely you suggest that I do the work of a common person?"  
"Surely you understand that your Blue Blood and powerful connections can't keep you out of the stockade and since I'm the guy who makes those decisions around here. I always get my way." Winchester gulped as Bryan left the tent. B.J. stared at Charles.

"You won't like what I have to say."

"Hunnicutt, I do not really care what you have to say right now." Charles left.

Tyler looked at the ship's communication systems.  
"I think I can get it working. But even then who would be out there to receive it?"

"And how can we make sure that Colonel Flagg doesn't come back?" Max said. Miguel smacked the back of his head for even saying that name.

"Ty, I think we should try broadcasting on a Republic frequency once it's working again."

"1952, I the Clone Wars are about a year away. Republic frequencies are our best bet, barring that try Gamma frequencies." Max said.

"Our best bet is to try and get this thing ready for sublight travel. Then send a signal out and see who responds to it." Miguel told the group. Derik poked his head out from the engine compartment.

"Engines are ready to be test-fired." He said.

Tevin and Richie walked around the compound aimlessly after a round of drinks at the Officer's Club, charged of course to Charles.

"Attention Colonel Felth and Colonel Terrik, please report to supply." The PA announced.

"Why would Zale want us?" Richie asked.

"I didn't tell you between charging Winchester for drinks? Tyler and the others are working on the ship. They're trying to get it working so that we can at least try and contact somebody." Tevin said quietly.

"I thought we agreed to hold off on fixing the ship until Flagg was disposed of?"

"I never agreed to that. I told Beej that any work on the ship would be done discreetly."

"It's gonna be pretty hard to be discreet if they have the engines working again. Not to mention that the North Koreans and or the Chinese will be interested in the ship."

"I didn't think you knew anything about the Korean Conflict."

"It's amazing what you can learn on the internet." Richie said. They walked over to the ship. Tyler greeted them.

"We have the sublight engines and comm systems working again. We're just waiting for the right time to test everything."

"I'll tell Khayman we're ready." Tevin said and left.

That night, the six Imperials gathered near the ship after Derik and Max had checked tents to make sure everyone who should be asleep was asleep. Klinger was on guard duty as punishment for trying to use voodoo on Bryan.

"Everyone's asleep or on-duty. We're good to go." Max said. Derik walked up the ramp into the ship and Max followed him.

"Everybody on?" Tevin called.

"I think so." Max replied. Tevin fired the ship's engines and began to take off. He flew the ship out of Korea and towards space.

"Holding steady so far." Richie said. Tevin nodded and began transmitting.

"This is the Felth's Pride, we are declaring an emergency." He followed by giving the ship's location. Tevin waited for a response and then getting none, flew back to the 4077th.

"How did the flight go?" Bryan asked the next morning.

"Everything works except for the hyperdrive of course." Tevin said. Charles came up behind Bryan.

"Ah, General Khayman. I finally have a chance to talk to you."

"No transfer. I'm not giving Klinger a discharge either. So he can drop the dress act and find something original." Klinger of course was already working on a new Section 8 act since Bryan wasn't buying the act. Not that it mattered since Bryan wouldn't buy that act either. Max joined them.

"This toast is hard as a rock. I could use it for blaster practice. Are these supposed to be eggs? Burnt sausages. Do not get me started on the wet cement." Charles promptly left. Bryan smiled, for once Max being annoying had helped him.

"I found one of Colonel Flagg's cameras in the nurse's showers." Max said as Hawkeye, B.J., and Margaret joined them.

"Why were you in the nurse's showers?" Margaret asked.

"It was my turn to peek in there." Hawkeye said.

"Gutter Brain." Margaret said and whacked him on the arm.

**PRESENT DAY - NEW YORK CITY**

"We found evidence of a space battle, but no signs of the Pride. We recovered three bodies, none are Imperial or Khayman." Admiral Michael Piett reported. "I'm waiting for my scout ships to report in. I don't want to make any speculations against Tevin's piloting skills, but they could have bounced off of something and crippled the ship. I'll know more once the scout ships return." Davin looked at Firmus and then at Joe.

"The CIA would have a sealed file on the ship if it landed sometime in the past. I'll tell Andros his brother is missing, Agent Gibbs has hacked the CIA database once, I'll see if he'll do it again and have NCIS check the names of Marines past and present. Bryan Khayman is technically a missing United States Marine Corps General. I'm sure Leon Vance would put his best people on it anyway, so I'll go over his head straight to Gibbs." Joe said.

"I'll see what the Archives have on Earth. Maybe there's an answer there. We should also wait for Admiral Daala to report." Firmus said and walked over to two young army officers who were standing behind Joe.

"Michael, I need you and Jonathan to check the Imperial Archives for anything on this planet prior to General Felth's visit in 1980."

"Anything in particular?" Michael asked.

"General Felth's ship, dates and places." Firmus said and turned to leave. He stopped as a person in a cloak walked passed him and gave something to Joe.

"Soldier!" Firmus snapped.

"What?"

"If you impersonated the Emperor 30 years ago, you would have been executed. Next time you come in here, be in uniform."

"Loud and clear, Mary." Joe looked at the papers and then showed them to Davin.

"Radar!" He called. A sergeant walked up behind him.

"Get Major Barnes in here at once." The sergeant said.

"Tell Major Barnes that General Felth wants to have a word with him right now." Joe said. Davin looked at him.

"Don't ask, dont tell."

"The guy impersonating the Emperor?" Davin asked.

"What?" Joe said and turned.

"Klinger. Take that disguise off at once. He's trying to get out on a Psycho, but no one's buying it."

"They are not dead, just missing until our fleets report otherwise." Davin said.

**1952 - KOREA**

"Is that still his first patient?" Bryan asked Potter. Two hours into an O.R. session.

"Winchester, pick up the pace." Potter said.

"You can not rush this operation." Charles replied  
"Charles, stop waiting for his credit check to come back." Hawkeye said. Tevin walked over to Charles.

"Winchester, this should have been done an hour ago."

"I am doing one thing at a time and making sure it's done properly. Then I move on."

"Winchester, mush." Potter said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." The session continued for another ten hours.

"We could have been done in 10 if Charles wasn't running credit checks on his patients." B.J. said.

"Dinner time." Tevin said.

"Mess Tent Slop after 12 hours in O.R. I'll pass." Hawkeye said.

"Any responses yet?" Richie asked Derik who was minding the ship.

"Nothing yet. I wonder if anyone got the message." Derik said.

"Joe must be out of his mind trying to find us." Tyler said.

"If I were him, I'd be going crazy with us gone." Richie said. Miguel walked up behind Richie.

"Hello, Miguel." Richie said without turning.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because I'm looking at Derik, Ty's next to me, Tevin's with Khayman, and Max is chasing nurses around."

"I thought Max was peeking in the nurse's showers." Derik said.

"There's no switching of nurse watching duty. Today is supposed to be my day to watch the nurses shower." Tyler said.

"I heard Radar was selling tickets to the hole. Completely deplorable." Miguel said.

"You're just upset because Radar sells tickets to the hole in the Supply Room wall when he knows there's going to be a show and Max put a recording of one of those shows on the internet." Richie said.

"I'm going to Seoul for a week, I need someone to run the camp. Guess who would be doing that job, Winchester." Potter said as he walked into the Swamp.

"Colonel, I would. But, I have a terrible cold." Charles said.

"Pierce."

"When I ran this place, no one had any idea what to do when the enemy started shelling." Hawkeye said.

"That ship is attracting a lot of unwanted attention." Tevin said.

"So I can leave you in charge then?" Potter said to Tevin.

"Why not? This place is just like the place I work out of in New York. Complete with the mind-reading clerk and the Corporal seeking a discharge."


End file.
